Three Edwards Mmm
by jeshika.23
Summary: Cedric is right by Bella's side, so that must be Edward... yeah? Maybe. Maybe not. Bella/RP - Sequel to Two Edwards Mmm, but you don't have to read it first.


**A/N: This takes place after ****Mmm Two Edwards****, but you don't really have to read it first.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Unfortunately, it's as simple as that.**

**Thanks to Tamora Pierce Junior :)**

"Thanks for doing this, Ced," muttered Edward as we walked to the silver Volvo parked in my driveway.

"No problems, Edward. I wanted to see the amazing Forks High School anyway," Cedric smirked.

I sighed. "See you later, Edward. You'll be back before I finish school, yeah?" I asked anxiously.

Edward smiled. "Hopefully. It depends on Emmett." Next thing I knew his lips were on mine, kissing me softly. "Love you, beautiful."

"I love you more."

Cedric coughed. "He'll only be out hunting for a few hours, you know. There's no need for all this lovey dovey crap."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bye Bella. I miss you already." Then he was gone. I sighed and got into the Volvo, where Cedric was waiting impatiently. "Ready now?"

"Yes, Cedric," I grumbled.

Cedric shook his head, smiling. "It's Edward today, remember?"

I poked my tongue out. Cedric grinned and drove to school.

…

Cedric held the front door open, while I frantically scanned the room for Edward. My breath quickened as I spotted the beautiful bronze hair poking out from behind the couch.

Lately, I had been a lot more cautious because of the whole Cedric thing and I usually checked before I pounced on Edward like this. But Cedric was still standing at the door so who else was there?

I ran towards the couch and jumped onto the beautiful vampire watching television. I ignored the pain that shot through my knees when I landed on his marble chest, and pressed my lips firmly to his.

"Mmm… this is a nice greeting," Edward mumbled. I smiled and tangled my hands in his hair as he sat up and kissed me back fiercely. Wow. Edward doesn't normally kiss me like that.

"Rob?" Cedric called out in a puzzled tone. Who was he talking to? Oh, who cares?

Suddenly I felt Edward's tongue trace the inside of my lips. I grinned and opened my mouth a little. This was fantastic! Maybe I should get Edward to go hunting more often.

"Robert!" Cedric said louder, a little more sure this time. I ignored Cedric again and continued kissing Edward. Then Cedric called out the same stupid name _again _and I broke off the kiss and looked at him.

"Who the hell is Robert?" I asked furiously.

"Me," Edward grinned sheepishly. I stared at him.

"ROBERT!" Someone roared. Woah. Déjà vu hit me like a wave as a figure leapt onto Edward, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh, man not again!" Alice had appeared at the foot of the stairs and was walking towards the two Edwards struggling on the ground.

"Nope. Not me this time, Alice." Cedric had stepped forward and was grinning as though he had just won the lottery.

"Robert?" Alice asked Cedric. He nodded in response and then him and Alice broke into hysterics. While laughing, Cedric leant down to pull one Edward off the other and somehow got caught in the fighting.

"Oh my God. There is something wrong with this house." I slumped back on the couch, one hand on my pounding head. Meanwhile, I had gotten Cedric mixed up with Edward and the one I supposed to be Robert and now it just seemed to be three Edwards punching each other and rolling around on the carpet at my feet. Random comments were being thrown about while the fighting continued.

"Mmm… that was really good. Can I kiss her again?"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"I agree. Bella is a really good kisser-" WHAM! One Edward was thrown at the wall, and as I watched, the plaster bent and soon enough there was a gaping Edward-sized hole into the kitchen.

"Alice!" I moaned. "Do something!"

Still giggling hysterically, Alice jumped forward and pulled an Edward off the final one. Then the one in the kitchen came back and the three of them stood in a line, glaring daggers at each other.

I raised my hand and pointed at one hesitantly. "You're Cedric… right?"

He smirked and shrugged silently. I narrowed my eyes and stared them all down. "Edward. Get your butt here now." Edward stood forward, smiling weakly. "Explain."

"Well…" His weak grin had turned into a glare, which he directed at one of the other two Edwards. "I'm not actually sure. I come home and find my girlfriend sitting in my nephew's lap and my nephew's head is full of the wonders he just experienced with her," he finished with sarcasm.

"Okay. Which one of you is Cedric and which one is Robert?" I asked, deeply annoyed by the fact that I couldn't tell the difference between the three of them.

The one who I had originally thought was Cedric stood forward and said, "Hi, Bella. I'm Robert Pattinson, Edward's nephew. Call me Rob."

I blinked and replied sourly, "It's nice to meet you, Rob." I shook his hand and he smiled at me warmly. I just glared back.

Edward laughed and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed contently and he whispered, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering why in the world three different people look exactly the same and…" I trailed off not wanting to embarrass myself. I blushed and looked at the ground.

Cedric and Robert looked at me curiously while Alice broke out in laughter again.

"I know what she's thinking. She's wishing that the three of you were all Edward and you could all go-"

"SHUT-UP ALICE!" I yelled, my cheeks burning.

Edward and his two look-alikes all started laughing. I slapped Alice on the arm, knowing full well that it wouldn't hurt her at all and we all sat down on the couch as the arguments started again.

"Boys." I rolled my eyes at Alice who grinned back happily.

**I hope you all liked that :) Please review. And if you haven't read ****Two Edwards Mmm**** read it. I like that one better :) Love Jess xo**

**Dedication: To A****driana. This is for that situation we fantasize about. You know the one. It's similar to the 3xM hehe LOLOLOL OMV I just realized!! The lololol thing is like a 3xL situation for Lindsey! HAHA**


End file.
